


Не звал

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Free Verse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: разорваться на части так и не получилось
Relationships: Brandon Heat & Harry MacDowell
Series: 2019 || Внеконкурс [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660891
Kudos: 1





	Не звал

**Author's Note:**

> Лапслок — имеющий место быть способ оформленья текста. А -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича:)

все как в забытом кошмарном сне:  
ты говоришь и — улыбаешься.  
ослепительно. соблазнительно. зовешь.  
слова режут. заживо. без ножа.  
правильной дороги нет  
и уже наверное никогда не будет:  
из нас двоих киллер — я  
пистолет разряжается у тебя.

я не железный не каменный  
отчаянно не хочется умирать.  
но пред тобой истекаю кровью.  
я как затопленный батискаф  
сердце трепыхается еле-еле.  
вот и последний выстрел:  
друг мой прощай  
прости что я так и не спустил курок.

*  
знаешь тогда все говорили мне:  
останься со мной. не предавай.  
разорваться на части  
так и не получилось.  
мир в сумерках теряет краски.  
только девочка-птичка без задней мысли  
цепляется за рукав. этот мир для нее  
нам с тобой пора уходить.

я запомнил тебя бессмертным.  
десятилетним тянущим руки  
к синим до рези небесам.  
что еще скажи  
может с нами случиться?  
ты не звал.  
через столько лет  
я просто вернулся. сам.


End file.
